Step By Step
by CherryGirl164
Summary: "So how do you think I look?" He gave a side long glance at her before looking up once again while muttering nonchalantly "not bad" She smiled sadly to herself.


**A/n: **Ok… this is my first time publishing a fanfiction so I hope if you like it you will support me by commenting and if you have any advice feel free to give. I was actually working on another oneshot, but this idea just popped into my head and since it isn't that long like the other one I'm working on I wrote it down quickly.

**Declaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of his characters.

**Note: **10/11/12 (weird date huh?) Updated and fixed some grammar mistakes, also changed a few sentences here and there, nothing drastic though.

**S**_T_E**P **_**B**__Y __**S**__T_E**P**

**At the age of 3; Kindergarten**

"Sasuke-kun look!" A three years old girl with light bubblegum pink hair called out to a raven haired boy.  
Said young boy lifted his head from his drawing to be met with large, cheery emerald orbs.  
"Ino gave me this new ribbon for my hair. How do you think I look?" She asked excitedly.  
He brought his head back to his work uninterested before muttering a low "ok"

She pouted.

_Her bright emerald orbs..._

**At the age of 8; third grade**

"Hey sasuke-kun look! Yesterday I noticed how long my hair had become so I decided to always wear it down, I even bought a new ribbon for it and my mom bought me this new pink dress too" She twirled around to add a touch and so did her dress in the process, while her long bubblegum pink hair flew around her face. "So how do you think I look?" She asked, her emerald orbs shining with anticipation.  
His gaze flickered to her form for a few seconds before staring back at the window next to his seat.  
"Fine" he muttered casually.

The spark in her emerald pupils dulled.

_Her silky pink hair..._

**At the age of 12; New Year's**

"Wow! Look Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired girl tugged at the said boy's sleeve to get his attention "Aren't fireworks pretty!" She exclaimed to the boy next to her who only shrugged in response.  
"Oh by the way Sasuke-kun, you're the only one who haven't told me yet what do you think of my new look" She smiled brightly at him before continuing "I cut out my hair to shoulder length, I thought I'd cut it today on new year's to symbolize a new beginning" the smile never fazed from her lips as she averted her gaze to the displaying fireworks above. "So how do you think I look?"

He gave a side long glance at her before looking up once again while muttering nonchalantly "Not bad"

Her smile turned into a sad one.

_Her cheery personality..._

**At the age of 14; First day of highschool**

"Sasuke-kun watch out!" A teenage girl with bright emerald eyes literally ran into a raven haired teenage boy.  
"Gephh oph" were the only muffled words that came out of said boy's mouth.  
The pinkette got off quickly and started dusting herself, casting an apologetic glance towards her boy companion.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. It's just that it's the first day of highschool and I'm already late" She explained before she suddenly broke into a huge fit of laughter "But y-you sh- should've seen th-the l-look on...on your face! P-priceless" She managed to blurt out between giggles.  
He only glared half heartily in return and titled his head to the side "Hn"

After a few seconds her laughter died out and she gulped "Oh... Um Sasuke-kun?" she started; he turned to look at her indicating for her to continue.  
She looked down almost bashfully before continuing in a quiet yet audible tone "I was just wondering... how do you think I look in the highschool uniform" She still didn't meet his gaze.

He regarded her for a while before offering a tardy "well" then turning around and walking away.

The disappointment on her features was obvious once her head was lifted.

_Her contagious laughter..._

**At the age of 16; Her sixteenth birthday**

Through the crowd he was able to make out her form as she made her way towards him.

"Sasuke-kun" he could tell by her tone that she wasn't pleased.  
"It's my sweet sixteenth birthday party, something that only happens once and it's very important to me so I expect those who matter to me to celebrate with me, not sulk in the corner alone" She scolded him almost pouting.  
"You know I hate crowded events" he stated as if that was an obvious excuse.

His answer though, didn't seem to satisfy the pinkette for she had glared fiercely "Well can't you swallow your ego and socialize for me just this once?"  
She was running out of patience and he knows it, but he wasn't intimidated the least, instead he just rolled his eyes at her.  
She sighed, frustrated "You're hopeless" then suddenly grinned widely "But at least tell me what you think" She gestured to her form.  
She was wearing a red gown that surprisingly didn't clash with her cherry pink hair, her bangs were curled slightly complementing her face, while she wore a little makeup that was enough to make her look better than all the girls in the party.  
"So how do I look?" She asked, her grin widened even more showing off her pearly white teeth.

He on the other hand looked utterly bored "Decent" he said while closing his eyes, missing the hurt look on her face.

_Her fiery attitude..._

**At the age of 18; Prom**

Every time he gets stuck in a crowded event, he remembers why he hates them. Actually, the word hate is an underestimation. Those events were just too... Troublesome as one of his friends would put it.

He watched as another girl came up to him and before she was able to open her mouth, a "No" emitted from him. She walked away disappointed.

He inwardly sighed; she was the twenty fifth girl that came to ask him to dance. When will they realize that he doesn't. Want. To. Dance. He didn't want to even be here! But sadly, even at the age of 18, his mother still had the power over him like no other person. He furrowed his brows in annoyance at remembering the smug expression Itachi had worn while handing him his old tux and murmuring something about trying to look his best to impress a certain someone. why that little…

"Sasuke-kun"

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice and when he locked gazes with the caller, Onyx clashed with emerald.

"Why are you standing over the snack table? Getting a drink for your date?" Her usually innocent eyes held a mischievous look and her smirk was playful. She knew better than anyone that Sasuke would never bring a date to this event, it's a miracle itself that _he_ came. But she still chose to tease him.

He however ignored her question and graced her with one of his own "Where's _your_ date?" he asked monotonously.

She pouted because he wasn't affected by her teasing but nonetheless answered "_I_, unlike _you_, actually _did_ come to get a drink for my date" she responded.

He for some reason glared "Isn't that the guys' job?"

"Hey! I offered to get the drinks ok?" she defended crossing her arms. He doesn't have to know that she did it on purpose just to have a reason to come and talk to him.

They kept quiet for a few seconds then her face lit up in a huge grin "Oh by the way Sasuke-kun I wanted to ask yo-"  
"Sakura!" She swiftly turned around to face who had boycotted her.  
"Come on forget about the punch, let's dance doll" A redhead with hazel eyes addressed the pinkette.

"Oh Sasuke-kun this is-"

"Sasori, her date" Sasori introduced himself to the raven haired boy but his tone wasn't all that welcoming.

Sakura frowned, not liking being interrupted. Again, mind you. But shrugged it off.

"A pleasure" from Sasuke's voice, it was obviously not.

Sasori smirked knowingly then grabbed Sakura's hand in his "Come on Doll let's dance"

Sasuke didn't know what that churning feeling in his stomach was when the redhead held her hand or when he called her doll, but he sure as hell didn't like it.

Sakura started feeling the tension between both parties so she casted a look full of concern towards Sasuke who only stared at her then said "Go" as if assuring her that there's nothing to worry about.

She smiled gently in response and allowed herself to be ushered away by her date, but before they got too far she turned her head suddenly as if remembering something important "wait! You haven't told me! How do you think I look?" She yelled over her sholder.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes at her antics, nonetheless his lips made a small twitch upward.

He watched as her form was getting further away from him yet her intense gaze still lingered on him. She was glowing amongst all the attendees in her light green dress that matched her emerald orbs which were covered with light makeup. Her hair for once was actually lifted from her face in a messy yet flattering bun, showing off her features.

"Beautiful" he muttered, but she was already whisked away to hear it.

_Her kind heart..._

**At the age of 22; her wedding day**

Was she nervous? No... No... She passed that phase! She was going to hysteria mood by now.  
She needs to find him! Now.  
She knows that she's being silly about this but she will not march into the wedding before hearing from him.

"Sakura-chan where are you going!?" A panicking blonde yelled out for the running pinkette "The wedding will start in half an hour and Ino's about to go crazy looking for you!" he Shouted.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll be there on time, you should probably go back to Hinata, it's not Gentleman like to leave her alone" she scolded.

"But Sakura-chan where are you going!?" he whined.

"I need to see him" was her only reply.

"But he's not ready yet! And the groom shouldn't-"

"I know, I know. But I don't care" she didn't stop her sprinting as she made her way to a certain door and barged in.

He was about to get out when the door slammed open abruptly and something or _someone_ slammed into his chest. Thankfully, the bump wasn't hard enough to knock him over.

He glanced down only to be met with pink. He smirked as the owner of that color slowly lifted her gaze to meet his.

"I knew you wouldn't listen" he stated, his cocky smirk never leaving his lips.  
She only grinned sheepishly at him.

He encircled an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.  
"What took you so long anyway?" he whispered in her ear which caused her to giggle.

"Oh just hearing the crap on how the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding" She rolled her eyes "But I couldn't resist" he chuckled huskily at her answer.

"So anyways Sasuke-kun" She entangled herself out of his embrace, allowing a foot distance between them and put a hand on her hip, playfully trying to look serious "Let's get down to business" She looked him in the eyes, mirth obvious in her emerald orbs  
"How do I look" She emphasized each word carefully.

He though, didn't have to scan her over to know how to describe her.  
So he gently took her chin in his hand, dipped his head and kissed her lips passionately, both closing their eyes to savor the moment.

When they parted in need of air, he gave her a smile that was and will always be meant only for her.

"So?" She asked expectedly while putting her arms around his neck.

"..."

"...?" A raised eyebrow

A smirk.

"... Breathtaking..."

He said then claimed her lips once again.

_She was breathtaking to him from the very start... But she doesn't have to know that_.


End file.
